The Emerald
by MissMedina
Summary: There was an emerald that could grant the holder endless power. Join our young heros in a race against time to keep the emerald safe and away from a mad man called Slade.


**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction so go easy on me with the reviews.. I can't wait to see what you guys think of my writing. Also I have problems grammar and spelling, just letting you know.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans **

**Please Enjoy**

The waves were clam as the full moon shined through the clear sky. The air was salty due to the sea, but the figure on the boat didn't mind. In fact he was enjoying the quiet time he had. The cafeteria was getting too noisy and it was giving him a headache. As he watched the sea from the balcony of the boat, he thought about his home; well his many homes, since he was not the type to stay in one place.

"Hey hot shot" a feminine voice said, breaking the young man's thoughts. He turned around to see a young girl with tan skin and long black hair. He couldn't see if she was pretty or not because she had a mask on with a weird smile on it. Even though she wanted to talk but he turned his back to her. He wanted to be alone for just one moment. Clearly she didn't get the message because she went to stand beside him.

"So"? She began, "What's a tough guy like yourself doing out here." He grunted and moved to the other side of the balcony. The girl ignoring his rudeness continued.

"Aww don't be like that". "I really would like to get to know you more". As she kept talking she kept getting closer.

"I'd like to know why you're so quiet all the time." He was getting tense.

"Why you're always alone". The situation was getting uncomfortable for him. He'd never hurt a woman but he was always open for first times. Now she was so close to him that he could feel her breathing down his neck.

"But I really want to know is why you have these x's on your hands". That was when he snapped. He grabbed her wrist and tightens his hold on her.

"Oh have I struck a nerve" she said with a little amusement in her voice. He couldn't tell if she was smiling or not but he imaged she was. Just when he had a smart reply on the tip of his tongue someone interrupted them.

"Hey yo love birds come back inside, Slade summon everybody to a meeting. When the man left, our nameless friend glared at the woman before following the man back to the cafeteria.

When he finally arrived he saw that everyone was seated, chatting away. He chooses to stand in the corner. He's been waiting for this Slade guy to explain his purpose for everyone on this ship. As he looked around he saw that the girl with the mask came in. She turns to look at him, he glared and she walked away.

"Your never gonna get any chicks if you keep scaring them away. He looked to his left and saw a man standing next to him with his arms crossed over his chest. He had grey skin, blue eyes and spikey black hair. Our nameless friend just grunted and said

"I like girls who don't resemble Harley Quinn". The boy next to him just chuckled and said

"The names Jonny Rancid". Our friend sighed. It looked like on one was going to leave him alone, so he gave in.

"My name is Xavier Red".

"So Xavier, where you from". This irritated him.

"Why the hell would you want to know" he replied rudely. Johnny just laughed and said

"So you're a street rat, no wonder you're here". This sparked Xavier's interest.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Just as Johnny was about to reply, the door suddenly banged open. The whole room settled down as the group turned around to see who has caused the commotion. The man at the doorway took his time to survey the room, and then walked through the one of the rows the table made to the front of the room. As Xavier watched him, distrust entered his heart. He narrowed his eyes as his gaze followed the man. The room was quiet, everyone held their breathe, as if the man had taken it from them. Finally the man turned around and sat down at the front of the room. He smirked and said

"Well I see that since everyone is quiet we can begin." "You're all wondering why I have all of you here in the middle of the ocean". Before he spoke he took his time knowing that he had everyone's attention

"I have a job that requires all of you delinquents and thieves". Everyone in the room looked at each other, sizing each other up.

"I wonder if you all have ever heard about the Emerald of Charta". There was some muttering among the people present in the room. Slade watched in amusement while Xavier narrowed his eyes, frustrated by the reason why he was on this boat. He wasn't alone in his frustration. Suddenly a short boy with a bald head said

"Hey"! "You mean to tell me you called this meeting just to talk about a stinking fairy tale". Slade just chucked and said

"You foolish boy, this is more than just a fairytale". Xavier snorted loudly. Slade turned to face him and said

"Oh you don't believe me". "You must think I'm just a crazy old man".

"If the show fits". That earn a couple of chuckles from sevral people in the room, Xavier smirked. Slade met his smirk with a glare that soon turned into a creepy smile. It was as if Slade knew something Xavier didn't.

"Well aren't you the joker". "It just so happens that I have the map to find the Emerald of Charta". As Slade said this he threw a golden ball at the center of the room. Once the ball toughed the floor it opened up and everyone sees that it's a holographic map.

"I found this map during my travels, and as you can see it leads you to the emerald". Slade said. "The reason why I have called you here is because unfortnally I need some assistance getting my hands on it.

"Oh yeah" said the short boy. "What's in it for us"? Slade just smiled and said

"When the emerald is located, it is said that there are riches beyond any man's dreams". Everyone in the room had a smirk on his or her face, everyone expect Xavier. Even though he was promised riches he still didn't trust Slade.

"And if I want out". Slade just smirked

"Well boy no one is keeping you against your will but maybe you should have thought of that before you got on the boat". Everyone laughed

"Now everyone who wants to enjoy life long riches say ha"

"Hai" everyone chorused.


End file.
